I'm In Cali Trick
by xxJxROxx
Summary: Boys, Drama, Alcohol- what could go wrong? open to see the twists and turns that make up this story :D


**Disclaimer: Nah, I don't own Twilight.**

**Full Summary : Bella Swan is the new chick at The Academy for Elites- where the richest and smartest high school students of California go. It's a boarding school, one **_**without **_**strict policy. Will Bella get sucked in by the "Royalty" of Edward Cullen, Jasper Whitlock,Emmett McCarty, Rosalie Hale, and Alice Brandon? Can she get past their drugs, alcohol, abuse, bets and eating disorders? Will anyone figure out her past, and where exactly she came from? You can count on some drama, and some cute fluff in-between. AH & OOC. Read on!**

**Bella.**

Renee dropped me off at the front of my new school- some shit called Academy for Elites. Just by the name I could tell that the entire place was full of sluts and pricks.

"Bye, honey. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" She called from her Mercedes before speeding off. Did she expect me to do shit she _would _do? I have fucking class, no thank you.

I walked up to the Main Building and gave them my name. Apparently, I'd be staying in a room with some bitch named Alice Brandon. They said it was the nicest shit they had to offer- I guess Daddy had made some phone calls.

The door to my dorm was locked so I got my handy dandy new key and opened it. On the other side, I was unpleasantly surprised to see my roomie having a heavy make out session, rolling all around on the floor.

"Unghh _Jasper!" _she moaned, giggling away.

"Excuse me-" I said. There was no change in their actions.

"Fuck, I said excuse me!" That got their attention.

"You know, that shits locked for a reason," _Alice _barked at me, turning away from her toy.

She sure seemed kind.

"I didn't know I couldn't go into my own room without youe permission, sorry," I said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes. I threw some of my shit on my bed and decided to introduce myself. "Just so you know, I'm Bella Swan."

"Ooh I've heard of you," the guy Alice was with said sort of….excitedly? He walked up to me and kissed my hand. "You'll be welcomed here for sure."

"What's so great about her-" Alice grumbled to herself. Too bad no one gave a fuck.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock. But you can call me whatever you like," he grinned as he kissed my hand again. I could smell the alcohol coming from his mouth when it was only 11 in the morning- he seemed alright to me.

"Alright, J -Weezy. You got anymore of whatever you're drinking?" I asked bluntly.

"Ooh, you're up front. I like that shit," he said pulling out a flask. I took it and inhaled- it was Vodka. It burned as it smoothly went down my throat.

"Hey- don't drink it all!" He said, laughing. He took the flask to his lips- he'd be lucky to get a drop or two, if that.

"Well, I best be off. Later, loves," and with that, Jasper was gone.

Probably getting more Grey Goose.

"You shouldn't have too much to drink today, Swan. Your first day of classes are tomorrow," Brandon smart mouthed. As if I didn't know that already?

"Thanks for the advice," I snorted, and walked over to my suitcase to start unpacking. It would take me forever - I sure had a lot of crap. Don't regular room mates offer a helping hand?

Realizing I needed something to put everything in, I asked Brandon, "What dresser can I use?"

"Neither, bitch. I use them both." She was such a fucking dick!

"Don't make me throw all of your shit out the window-"

"Calm your ass down, the one closer to the clock is all yours," she snickered. Cool.

There was a loud knock at the door, followed by a female voice singing, "Aye, bitches. Let me in!"

So Brandon did. I'm not going to lie, the girl that walked in was gorgeous. The only thing wrong was that her blue eyes were blood shot, and I could smell the weed on her from across the room. She was bad ass smoking on school property.

"You must be Bella Swan," she giggled as she made her way over to me. "I'm Rosalie Hale," she wrapped her arms around me in a friendly hug. Wait, her name sounded so familiar…

"Rosalie Hale, as in Roxanne Hale, the owner of Hale Dance Academy?" I used to go there when I was younger- It was the most competitive Dance Elementary School in the entire country. I still can't believe my own parents would put me through that kind of hell, those jack asses.

"Yup! But I earn my own respect around here, not from my Mom," she added stubbornly.

There was another knock at the door- this time it was a dude.

"Oi! Brandon, get your ass, Hale's, and the new girl's down to the commons in half an hour! 'Ight?" he screamed to Alice. It was nice to know that everyone already knew I was here.

"Mkay," Alice muttered- the bitch didn't want me to go. Whatever.

"Here," I said to Rosalie, pulling some eye drops out of my bag. "These usually work for me, it'll reduce the redness."

"Thanks, slut," she snorted as she put some into her eyes. "Mmm, that feels good." She turned to me, and I could already see that it was better. At least now people wouldn't be _as_ suspicious that she was high.

"So, who's going to be at this 'commons' place?" I asked as I started taking out my uniforms and putting them into drawers.

"Just what we call the _Royalty _of the school, and some followers," Rosalie said with a grin on her face.

"Followers?" I cocked my head to the side in confusion.

"Yeah, we get these underclassmen and wannabees to tend to us. You know, fetch us drinks and shit. You'd think it's really mean- but we all had to do it," she sighed contently- and I could tell she was remembering past memories.

"Technically aren't we still underclassmen? I'm still a sophomore," I said quietly.

"Well, yeah. But we don't look like it. _And _we hang out with some older guys on top of it. We're higher on the social level than all the juniors and seniors that go here anyway, right Alice?" Rosalie turned to the bitch I had already totally forgotten about.

"Sure. We better be going- You know I have a reputation for being early." So, we walked out of the room and into the hallway. I wasn't really paying attention and I accidentally ran into some random bitch-

"Watch where you're going, slut," she roared at me.

"Where'd you get your tits, bitch? 'Cause I know that even you couldn't be born so

lopsided. Unless your mom is fucking deformed-"

"Shut the fuck up!" she grabbed at herself with her 8 inch long magenta nails and stormed off. "These cost more than your damn house!" she shrilled from all the way down the hall. What a fucking pussy; I almost couldn't contain my laughter.

"Who the hell was _that_?"

"Oh, that's just Lauren. No one really talks to her like that, your shits impressive," Rosalie answered, laughing her ass off.

Now I'd get a reputation as a bitch with a mouth. That's fucking _grand. _

Hale locked elbows with me as she pushed the door open to the commons, and all the eyes were on the new girl.

Oh shit- that's me.

She led me over to three guys who were leaning against a pool table, cans of _coke _in their hands. Jasper was one of them, and when he noticed me he gave me a huge smile.

"Yo, Swan. Want some?" he swished his can at me and I took it greedily. "But I said some- don't down the whole thing hoe."

I gave him the can back, and he laughed at the weight of it. "You're such a tool," he said under his breath. I put my fingers in his belt loops and pressed my forehead against his, I could feel his cold breath on my lips.

His hard on near my pelvic bone was really starting to pronounce himself, so I giggled as I backed away. "That I am, Whitlock."

At that moment I decided it was time to pay the other two gentleman some attention. Both were just as hot as Jasper- one was taller and had pounds of muscle wrapped around his arms. He smiled goofily at me when we made eye contact.

"Emmett McCarty," he raised his fist for me to pound- which of course I did.

"Bella Swan," I stated. My eyes glanced over to the other guy, who was currently staring at my tits. I coughed to get him to stop.

But he didn't.

"Excuse me?" I wavered my hand in front of his face and he took it to place a gentle kiss on it, his scruff tickling my skin.

"You're excused," his velvet voice said quietly. He was the most handsome prick I'd ever seen.

Hale tugged my arm to take me out of my trance. She's lucky I liked her or else I'd be pissed. "Bella, they have tequila!" she giggled as she pulled me into the kitchen and grabbed two plastic cups, filling them with random drinks. She didn't even touch the tequila- but whatever, it didn't matter.

"Who the hell was that?" I felt myself repeat. But this time I said it differently- this time I wanted to actually remember the name.

"Edward Cullen, AKA the best lay in this entire school," she murmured as she downed whatever was in her cup. "But don't get too attached, after he fucks a girl he usually forgets about them. That's why he hasn't touched _this," _she wiggled her eye brows as she pointed at herself. I couldn't help but laugh at her ridiculousness, I didn't put out quite _that _easily.

Most of the time.

**Edward.**

"Damn, dude I'd like to tap that," Emmett growled as the new piece of ass walked away. Did she realize what a temptress she was?

Probably.

"Hold on a second bitch," Jasper said, punching Emmett in the shoulder. "She's actually a pretty cool person. Not just a body," he said defensively. Looks like someone was already attached.

"She's _already _friends with Put Out Hale. It's only time…but damn, how'd she get that high up on the ladder of bitches so fast?" Emmett asked stupidly. He was so out of the loop sometimes.

"Bella's room mates with Alice," Jasper said.

"Damn that bitch is lucky," Emmett laughed as he downed some more Jack and Coke.

"What do you think, Edward?" Jasper and Emmett both looked at me expectantly. What was I supposed to say?

"I think we should go into the kitchen," I murmured calmly as I headed towards it. Dicks of all ages were screaming from inside-

And then I seen why.

Rosalie and Bella were having a heavy make out session on the counter, each of their chests pounding as they tried to catch their breath.

Well, Swan had already made her impression on the male population of this school within two hours of her arrival.

I couldn't help but give her some respect.

The raging hard on in my jeans was protesting- that I should disregard her as a person, and take her dignity right from underneath her.

My thought process was interrupted by McCarty's booming voice near my ear, "Yeah

Bella! Take it off!"

What was happening to the male population? This girl was turning everyone upside down-

McCarty, whose only been interested in Hale for the past year, wants some random chick to take her clothes off. At least he's gotten his man hood back.

Jasper, whose been madly in love with Alice since kindergarten, has totally forgotten of her existence since he's seen Bella. Couldn't blame him- Bella was way hotter than Alice. But Jasper isn't usually the type to be skin deep-

This shit was fucked up.

We _all _couldn't make it this easy for her, where's the fun in that?

It was my job as an over adored, complete jack ass to play with her mind.

"Edward, would you like to come join us?" Bella sung out to me over the crowd. My dick was standing at fucking attention at the thought….this was going to be a hell of a lot harder than I thought it would be.

"No thank you, I have a biology test to study for tomorrow," my denial made her frown against Rosalie's mouth. Good thing I didn't quite have a heart to care.

"I wouldn't mind jumping in for him!" Emmett said, placing himself between the two of them. I could hear his monstrous groan as Rose began working him through his pants.

That bastard- that could've been me.

But it wasn't.

"Eddie!" I heard some random chick screech. She ran up to me and smiled at me expectantly. It was Jessica, as I recall she was the dumb slut from my English class.

Well, she seemed good enough to me- after all, she came with tits and a vag.

Oh, was she about to get the night of her life.

**Bella.**

Rosalie was so drunk that she started _kissing _me- so why stop her? I could almost feel all of the guys in the room getting hard. Emmett screamed something about taking my clothes off- but I still had integrity. I wasn't about to let the entire school see _all_ of me.

But what really got my attention was Edward, who was standing next to Emmett with his wide, hypnotic emerald eyes staring at me.

"Edward, would you like to come join us?" I asked brightly, because he sure looked like he did.

"No thank you, I have a biology test to study for tomorrow," What the fuck? He turned down every guys fantasy for a _biology test? _Was there something….wrong with me?

"I wouldn't mind jumping in for him!" Emmett yelled out as he jumped up onto the counter. I started kissing his neck as Rose touched him through his pants- he let out a loud, throaty groan. Maybe it was a good thing Edward had denied me after all.

"Let's go back to my dorm," Rosalie whispered to me from over Emmett. He nodded his head excitedly and took both of our hands as we ran through the crowd.

We still had _all _day.

* * *

I ended up falling asleep in Rosalie's room, and she woke me up with a cup of coffee and toast. "Dude, we have to go to class," she said grumpily. I took the coffee and thanked her graciously.

"Come get me when you're on your way to first period- I still have to get ready," With that, I slumped out of her bed and walked four steps to get to my room. I went to open the door but it was locked, and I had forgotten my key.

So, I banged on the door and screamed for Brandon to open it. "Alice, let me in!" Stupid bitch wasn't listening. "Brandon, I know you're in there. Fucking open the door!"

"Wow B, you sure have a way with words," Emmett said from behind me as he grabbed my hips, laughing.

"Don't be sarcastic with me Hun," I whispered, turning my face to wink at him. "But seriously, I do need my clothes and she won't let me in!"

"I might be able to fix that," he said, grinning mischievously.

Emmett grabbed me by the elbow and led me down the hall into his dorm, which he shared with Jasper. He was reading the newspaper while drinking some tea- I noticed that it was twisted and laughed. Only Jasper…

"Aye J-Weezy!" I said when I seen him, kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey darling. Why are you wearing the same clothes as yesterday?" he chuckled, probably covering up how grossed out he was. I blushed, and he automatically frowned. "It's alright Bells, I can help you get out of them-"

"Don't be hitting on my girl," Emmett said, hitting Jasper playfully and swinging his arm onto my shoulder. "Anyways, I found a little blazer and a skirt-"

I eyed him suspiciously. Either he was a cross dresser or totally good in bed.

"Baby, you got to let a playah play!" he winked as he shoved them into my arms. "But, no need to be disgusted. I'm pretty sure that those are just Rose's from a couple weeks ago, and she only took them off to get into the hot tub." I smiled and thanked him.

"Emmett you're the best!" I gave him a hug as I started to pull my shirt over my head. Jasper, always the gentleman, turned around to give me privacy. Emmett stared at me with wide eyes.

"I can't have a peeping Tom, now can I?" I laughed and started heading towards their bathroom.

"I wasn't exactly peeping, you just started taking your clothes off in front of us! I didn't know what to do and-"

"Chill broski. I just have to brush my teeth and shit," I cut off Emmett, he didn't need to make me forgive him and have him come in here, then pull a last night part deux.

Not fifteen minutes before school started.

I looked in the mirror and realized that the uniform gave me pretty good cleavage, and the skirt was short to the extreme. It sure looked good to me.

Stepping out of the bathroom, I noticed that Cullen was there talking with my boys. Jasper and Emmett couldn't take their eyes off of me, but Edward didn't even give me a second glance.

Oh, so it's gonna be like _dat._

Saying a quick good bye, I headed out of their dorm to find Rosalie waiting for me in the hallway.

"Hey, bitch what's your first class?" she questioned curiously.

"Umm, English," I said, off of memory. Since of course, my schedule was in my room with Brandon, who wouldn't open the fucking door!

"Fuck. Well, at least you have the boys in that class. Mines right next door anyways," she muttered as she dragged me outside and onto campus- my new school that I haven't even seen yet.

What I seen blew my fucking _brain _right out of my head.

Metaphorically speaking, of course.


End file.
